


If You're Good

by rdm_ation



Series: Odds and Ends [17]
Category: Glee, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover Drabble Meme, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdm_ation/pseuds/rdm_ation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunk in a bar</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You're Good

**Author's Note:**

> Crossover drabbles! If they seem completely random, that's because they are. The summary is the prompt I got, and the characters were chosen by the online equivalent of pulling names out of a hat. Enjoy.

“You don’t look drunk. How are you not drunk? I’m drunk.” Jesse says, while propping himself up at the bar. “You’ve been drinking as much as me, ‘s’unfair…” he trails off.

Irene sips her cocktail, and reaches over to thread her fingers through his hair. “I can hold my liquor, unlike someone else I know.”

“I’ll have you know-“

“Shush, pretty one. Oh yes, you like the praise, don’t you?”

Jesse just smiles, a little dopey, and very, very drunk.

“I tell you what. Finish that up and then we’ll have some fun.”

Jesse flushes, and gulps the rest of his drink down.

“And maybe, if you’re  _really_  good, I’ll let you come, too.”


End file.
